Arctica
Arctica is a Glatorian of the Ice Tribe. Biography Early Life Arctica originally lived on the world of Spherus Magna as a member of the Ice Tribe under the rule of the Element Lord of Ice. However, she was not enlisted to fight as a soldier during the Core War, as she was considered far too young to join the Ice army. Later, as a result of the war, Spherus Magna split into three fragments, with Arctica and several others being stranded on the region later referred to as Bara Magna. Glatorian Career After the new social system was established, Arctica became one of Iconox's Glatorian trainees, and was educated in the ways of combat by Drezdak before he left the tribe. She quickly became one of the Ice Tribe's best warriors still in training, and her great potential has led many to consider her a possible successor to the Iconox's Prime Glatorian, Strakk. She later joined Metus and Kuzak as they journeyed up to Tesara. However, during their trip, they were ambushed by Skopio-XV1 piloted by the dreaded Telluris. Whilst Kuzak managed to escape, Arctica and Metus were pinned up in a cave as Telluris continued to attack the cave with his powerful vehicle. However, rescue arrived in the form of Kuzak and Gelu, along with the Skrall known as Verex and his companions Ranzesk, and Drex; who swiftly began battling Telluris. Eventually, Ranzesk and Drex arrived to get Arctica and Metus out of the cave, though Telluris used the firepower of his war machine to seal the cave's entrance off. Luckily, Drex managed to dig a tunnel under the cave's mouht, and into it's interior, allowing Arctica and Metus to escape. However, shortly after emerging, Telluris opened fire on Arctica and her friends, sending them reeling. Telluris then attempted to crush Arctica with one of the legs of his Skopio vehicle, though before he could do so, Verex grabbed hold of the leg, allowing Arctica and the others to avoid Telluris' attack, and regroup to challenge him. However, Telluris defeated them with a blast from his force blaster, knocking the group unconscious. Ranzesk and Drex later awoke, and moved Arctica and the others' unconscious forms to a safe distance. She alter awoke to see Verex defeat Telluris, applauding him for his victory. However, their celebration was interrupted by Telluris' escape, and despite wishes from Arctica to recapture him, decided to let go on his way. The warriors then returned to Iconox. More recently, after a dispute over the ownership of recently discovered Water Stones erupted between Vulcanus and Iconox, Arctica was chosen to represent the Ice Tribe in an arena battle. During this clash, she faced Verex, who had been temporarily hired to represent the Fire Tribe. While Arctica proved to be a worthy opponent, she was ultimately defeated by the mutant Skrall. Abilities and Traits While relatively new to fighting in the arena, Arctica has displayed great skill in battle. She is both wise and has a knack for observing an opponent's battle tactics quickly, allowing her to use that knowledge to her full advantage. These great skills have put her in consideration for becoming one of Iconox's future prime Glatorian. Tools Arctica wields a Razor Ice Shield that is more than strong enough to withstand a direct hit from a Thornax blast. This shield can also be separated into two blades for offensive attacks. She also carries a Thornax Launcher. Stats Trivia *Arctica's name is a play on the word Arctic. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' Category:Glatorian Category:Ice Category:Ice Tribe